chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Stella Capet
Stella Capet is a character roleplayed by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is a mixture of type 1 and type 2 vampires. She is one of the quadruplet daughters of Avril and Phillippe Capet. She is part of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven. Appearance Stella has the natural stunning vampiric beauty which all of her family and coven share. She has pale skin, dark hair and brown eyes. Abilities Stella possesses no additional abilities, but she has all of the gifts and traits which her family and all vampires have. She has enhanced strength, speed, senses, agility and reflexes, and her skin is impenetrable, making her very difficult to harm or kill. She is immortal, and will never age now she's reached adulthood. Being part type 1 vampire, her saliva is venomous and can be used to turn humans vampiric, and to kill werecreatures. Family And Coven Stella is a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven. Her parents are Avril and Phillippe Capet, and her quadruplet sisters are Carina, Danielle and Phoebe. Her other siblings are Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Levi, Caleb, Kyler, Chase and Vyasah. Personality Stella is quite a pessimistic girl, usually seeing the worst side of things, and expecting events to turn out badly. She is also very random. She loves her family dearly. Home Stella lives with her family and coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan, after they won the battle against The Malus and thus began ruling of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Etymology Stella is a Latin name which means "star". Capet is said to mean either "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, it could now refer to how the family are rulers and leaders of the vampiric world. History Stella is the youngest of the quadruplets, who were born as their uncle Dean Ellana died fighting against his vampiric transformation. Dean was later saved, by Danielle. Stella has lived almost all of her life in the palace in Otsu. A few years after her birth, she met a human named Hamish Brook while in a nearby town. Although he couldn't clearly identify her as a vampire, he'd reasoned enough to realise that she was supernatural, and she tried to decide if he posed enough of a threat to warrant elimination. He happily boasted that he was, threatening to send the information he had gathered to the British media. The threat to the secrecy of their race leaves her little choice but to kill him. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters